Bella the Angel
by teamjacobandpaul
Summary: What if Bella was adopted when she was a baby and on her 18th birthday she finds out that she is not completely human. With a help of a guide follow her and the pack through the ups and downs of life
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Let me introduce myself my name is Bella Swan and I live in Forks but my best friends Jacob, Quil and Embry live in la push. I woke up today is my 18th birthday I hit something with my foot and looked at the foot of my bed was a wooden box that had an angel carved on each side and on the lid it had my name carved on the top there was also a note on top

_Dear Bella _

_I got called in to work wish I could be with you but with this note you will find out the truth you will always be my little girl_

_Love Dad _

Along with his note was another it was addressed to my mom and dad

_Dear Charlie and Renée _

_You don't know me but I know of you me and my husband have chosen you to raise our beloved Isabella she is to always remain in forks you see she is a very special girl the night of her 18__th__ birthday she will go through some changes she will need you both there you see she is what you call an angel .under her carrier is a wooden box you need to give this to her the morning of her 18__th__ birthday that day she will get her animal guide he will be a wolf he is an very important animal she will also meet her three brothers soon after her 18__th__ birthday make sure she tells no one what she is. Her wolf will guide her to the people she can trust well I have got to go one last thing love and cherish her as your own_

_ Love Arlin_

My mom and dad are not my real parents but why not tell me before now and what changes I opened the box there were 2 small envelopes with my name and then there was a folder I set them aside there was a jewelry box I opened it and in it was a Necklace shaped in heart with angel wings holding a red crystal there was also a man's wedding band it was gold with angel wing engraved into it must been my dad's I put the necklace on and put the ring back in the box there also in the big box was a stuffed wolf that was solid white with blue eyes I set it aside and brought out the last thing in the box it was a leather collar that had the Name Kato on a tag and a silver wolf charm . I went back to the letters the first on was in the same writing as the note to Charlie

_Dear Isabella_

_I wish I could be with you today but sadly I can't our kind is in trouble so we had to hide you to keep you safe. You are 18 now and maybe a little confused and hurt but I will tell you this giving you up was the hardest thing I had to do .In this box you will find another letter this one will be from your father he will explain things to you as I don't know anything about it as I am human as your father is the Angel you have 2 brothers Shang, and Shere- Kan. You are my only daughter you are named after my mother she was a strong this box is a folder we arranged it so you had a house on the border of la push and forks also in the folder is your information on your own bank account your brothers wanted you to have it all in the box you also have your fathers wedding band he will tell you all about it. I have to go my sweet Isabella but know this I will love you always and follow your heart I can tell you have a pure one._

_ Love your Mom Arlin_

I picked up my dad's letter and read it

_Dear Isabella_

_I will tell you what to expect tonight it at first you will feel a little uncomfortable and then you will be in pain but only for about an hour. Then your wings will come yours should be white don't worry they go back in they only come out when you want them to or are needed. This world we live in is not what everyone thinks there are our allies the shape shifters we always help them and they us because we share a common enemy the vampire. You get some gifts that come from being an angel first of corse you can fly, then there is our ability to calm shape shifters each have a certain gift your animal guide is the wolf Kato you will meet him as soon as you put his collar on the stuff animal his gift is good judgment he will never lead you wrong. Your group of shifters live in la push there Chief Billy knows when you will join them they will come to your house the day of your 18__th__ birthday and will be there when you change now I will tell you about your brothers Shang is the oldest his animal is also a wolf, Shere- Kan is 2__nd__ his animal is the Eagle .my animal is the Panther and he will stay with you to help your wolf guide you as you are my last kid he was closer to you his name is shadow you will know him when you meet him he will also have his collar that's another thing even if you take Kato's collar off he will still be alive he is only a stuffed animal because he had to wait for you. On his collar should be his tag but also a silver wolf charm this is one of two clues I can give you about your mate the other is you have met him but he acted like he hated you but he loves you he has had a rough childhood you will know him when you see him. You may be wondering how I know all of this well that brings me to the last gift all angels share the gift of foresight we see things before they happen you gift that you have that others don't is the ability to change vampires back to human if you feel that there intentions are pure you will meet 3 I will give you 2 of their names but you must let them prove there selves to you their names are Emmett and Rosalie. I love you my sweet Isabella I will miss you and I will love you forever _

_ Love your dad Amendo _


	2. Chapter 2

I put the letter down and picked up the wolf and put his collar on about 30 sec. later there was a wolf at my feet Hi_ my name is Kato I am your Animal guide don't freak out my voice is inside your head this Is how I communicate with you _ "Okay I got a couple Questions for you first what do you eat" _I eat human food or dog food that's what your parents feed me _ "okay second are you house trained _yes I am_ and last thing are you okay with me treating you like a dog like taking you for walks and playing ball _yes I am okay with that in fact I love doing all that stuff and if any one asked what kind of dog I am just say Alaskan Malamute_. Come lets go get you some stuff there's a pet store in town they allow dogs to come in _okay lets go_ I can't believe this I know I should be freaking out but I don't feel like it I think that will change tonight though. Oh well we got in the truck and drove to the pet store we walked in and the man behind the counter said hi I walked in the isle that had the leashes I chose a leather one that was the same color as his collar. I then got him a couple toys that he liked and then some food "do you want to sleep in my bed" _if you don't mind_ okay then my bed it is I then got him 2 bowls and a dog bone. We got to the check out and I paid for everything and got in the truck when my phone started playing jakes ring tone

**Hi Jake why aren't you in school –b**

**Hey Bella it is 4:00 –J**

**Sorry dad loss track of time guess what he got me for my birthday he got me A dog – b**

**Cool you still coming to the beach today –J**

I looked over at Kato and mouth what time should I be home for the change _it mostly happens at midnight but I would be home by 10 just incase _

**Sure Jake on my way I got to be home by 10 though dad wants to do a birthday dinner -b **

**Okay see you in about 30 min. - J**

30 min. later we pulled up to first beach and I grabbed Kato's ball "Kato can I tell Jake, Quil, and Embry about me being adopted I know I can't tell them the other stuff but could I tell them that" _don't see why not I mean that is normal and it don't give anything away "_you are the best dog"I threwthe ball and he ran and caught it in the air "Hey Bella", "hey guys" "that your new dog Jake told us about" "Yep that's Kato" Kato ran up and sat beside me "Kato this is my Best friends Jake, Quil and Embry guys this is Kato" "Did your dad get you that necklace to I have never seen it before" Jake asked "Nope I need to tell you guys something I was adopted my birth mother left this for me" I said "oh how do you feel about and why did they give you up" "they died but I also found out that I have 3 older brothers I get to meet them soon." "oh great Jake don't look it Sam's gang _"Bella there not a gang meet your new pack you will meet them again tonight _"why do you all say that they don't look that bad I'm going to go talk to them" I walked over to the group of three guys with Kato Following close behind "Hey guys I'm Bella and this is Kato" "hey I am Sam And this Is Jared and Paul" I looked at the other two and when my eyes meet Paul's brown eyes I felt a pull toward him "wait Bella Swan we were supposed to meet you tonight" Jared said "Yep but I promise jake,Quil and Embry that we would hang out for my birthday before I found out about all of this how long of you guys Known" "Since yesterday "Sam said "Paul are you okay" "Umm Yeah" "why don't you come and hang out with us I have to leave by ten to get home so you guys can come with me" "sounds like a plan sure your friends want mind" Jared said "They will get over it it's my birthday and I get to say who I hang out with" If you are sure _hold Paul's hand he may lose his temper they can't phase in front of your friends they can't know at least not yet_ I reached out and grabbed Paul's hand "is this okay with you" "sure if you are okay with it" he said "yep" we walked back over to the guys my hand still in Paul's "Bella what are you doing you are supposed to be hanging out with us and why are you hanging out with them" Jake all but screamed and Paul started to shake _Bella you got to calm Paul down or he will phase just put your arm around him _I did as Kato said and put my arm around his waist and he put his arm around me and he stopped shaking_ " _JACOB BLACK IT IS MY BIRTHDAY AND I CAN HANG OUT WITH ANYONE I WANT TO"just then my phone vibrated saying I had a text

**How are you doing kiddo I wish I could be home but I get off a 10 do you know when this is supposed to happen –c**

**Around midnight I am fine we will have 3 people joining us they know my guide said it's okay love you dad headed home now can you call Billy and tell him he needs to distract Jake he can't know that these three are coming-B **

**Sure does he know Love you to bells-c**

**Yep- b **

Just then jakes phone rang he answered "right now cant it wait we are with Bella" "okay fine" " Guys we got to go dad needs help moving something see you soon bells" "sure Jake" " when they were gone Paul looked down at me "Did you Arrange that "He asked "Yep they can't know "I replied "how did you know that we could " Sam asked _tell them about me they need to know no secrets from them_ "Kato is my animal guide he can communicate with me through a mind link" "Is he a real wolf" Jared asked "yea but if we are out and someone asks we are to tell them that he is an Alaskan Malamute Lets go to my house I will fix us steak and potatoes" I said "you know we eat a lot" Jared said "will six each do for you all" I asked "how did you know" Sam Asked "Kato you all want a ride two of you can ride in back one up front" "sure Paul you are in front me and Jared will take back" "Bella where does Kato go" Jared asked "he will sit in the middle" when we pulled up to my house there were 2 tall tan guys one had a black wolf at his feet and the other had an Eagle on his shoulder _that's your brothers Shang_ _and Shere- Kan_ "Bella are they" Paul asked "My brothers" we got out and walked up to them " hey I'm Bella you must be my brothers my dad wrote about" "yeas we are I am Shang and this here is my guide Sophie and that is Shere-Kan" he said "Bella who are your friends" Shang asked "this is Sam,Jared,and Paul" I replied "these are the wolves huh I have seen stronger" Shere-Kan said this made Paul mad and started to back up and when I turned around there was a dark silver wolf in his place


	3. Chapter 3

I walked up and rubbed his head "you are the wolf my dad told me about you are my mate no wonder I felt a pull toward you" I whispered in his ear he nodded his head he started growling I looked to see who he was growling at I saw Shang walking toward me "relax I won't hurt her after her change you will be able to communicate with her through her mind link I have to say though you wolves are bigger than my own pack " Shang said "who is your pack if you don't mind saying" Sam asked "Not at all they are the Makah tribe they like you have a treaty with a coven of vampires they are a little smaller than Paul here though there are more than 3" Shang replied. "More will phase soon" Sam said "Sam his wolf is a mini you" Jared said "who wants so steak And Potatoes" I asked "I do" they all said we all went in the house "make your selves at home I went in the Kitchen and put the potatoes in the water to boil , feed Kato and then Marinated the steaks just as I was about to head out to put them on Paul came in the kitchen "I can grill them if you want" he said "sure do you mind if I come out and we can get to know each other by playing 10 questions ?" "Okay but I get to ask you a question first deal" he said "deal"(**Bold-Paul** underline –Bella)

** "okay so what is your favorite color" **

"Um I would have to say silver yours" 

**"Um brown okay um favorite past time" **

"Um sing, yours?"

** "Play guitar what's your favorite song" **

Because you loved me yours

**The Boys of Fall favorite food**

Pizza yours 

**Pizza favorite Movie**

Outsiders yours 

**Fast and furious your favorite animal**

Dog yours

**Wolf for obvious reasons favorite Show **

Full house I want to have a big family yours

**NCIS**

I'll be back got to check on the potatoes I went in the kitchen and took the potatoes off I put one on a plate for me and Charlie and set the rest on the table just then Paul walked in with the steaks he put one on my plate and Charlie's "thanks fix yours ill call the guys" just then the other four guys came in "Hey no far why does Paul get his first" Jared whined "because he helped and since you complained you get yours last" I said "fine" Jared replied we all sit down to eat and the wolves and my brothers ate at least 3 steaks each. When we got done eating it was about 11:00 my back started to hurt. I kept moving around trying to get comfortable. "Bella you okay you have not sat still for no more than 30 sec." Sam asked "my back hurts a little and I can't get comfortable at all" "you two been through this anything we can do to help her" Paul asked my Brothers just then Kato came and sit by my feet and put his head in my lap I started to pet him "yea some kind of heat like a hot water bottle or heating pad" Shang replied "Paul why don't you just rub her back we are warm enough" Jared suggested "is that okay with you Bella" he asked "sure anything that helps" Paul started to rub gentle soothing circles on my back Around 11:30 Charlie came home "hey Bells how you doing" "fine dad my back hurts a little I fixed dinner yours is in the microwave this is Sam,Jared,Paul and my two brothers Shang and Shere-Kan and this fellow is my guide Kato our new dog."


	4. Chapter 4

We were all sitting in the living room watching TV when all of a sudden a very sharp pain tore through my back "is it finally starting" Jared asked "yep and the fun begins"Shere-kan laughed "you think this is funny at least she isn't crying like you did bro our little sis is stronger than you" Replied Shang just then I felt my wings spring out all pain gone "Why did she get it so easy mine lasted forever" Shere-kan complained Shang came up to me with a mirror I had Big beautiful White Wings With silver tips they are beautiful " do they hurt Bells" Charlie asked "nope they don't it stopped hurting once my wings appeared is that normal" I replied "no but I have a theory about that your mate was with you and as we seen outside your mates fur is silver so that is the silver tips to your wings see me and Shere-kan only had dad no one else but your mate being near you helped with the pain and helped speed up the process _Bella something coming it a vampire well 2 of them don't let them know about you or your brothers warn the others it's the Cullen's _Guysthe Cullen's are coming just as there was a knock on the door my wings went in I heard one of the Cullen's at the door "Alice I can't here all their thoughts just one and I can't make out anything he is thanking" " Well we will just knock Edward your mate lives here I seen it " his what Paul was shaking I wrapped my arm around him his shaking slowed then there was the knock I got up to answer it Paul and Kato following "oh great they have a dog I hate dogs" the boy said _I hate you to leech _I laughed Paul looked at me I mouthed tell you later he just nodded I opened the door there was two people and I use the term loosely Paul put his arm around my waist their brows furrowed Hi my name is Alice and this is Edward we just moved into town and wanted to introduce ourselves" the little pixie said then she bent down to pet Kato Aw what a cute puppy Kato snapped at her "contain that beast he almost bit my sister we should call the law" Edward said " you are on his property and he is just protecting his owner who just so happens to be the daughter of the chief of Police and your sister should have asked to pet a strange animal so don't you dare come to My girlfriend's house and threaten her" Paul held back a growl at the end I loved being called his wonder if he really meant it or if it just slipped I so hoped it was the first "you need to learn some manners you don't talk that way in front of a lady" he look at Paul this dude was getting on my nerves just then Shang came in "what r you doing here" Edward growled out to my brother "Visiting my sister" Shang seethed does she know" Edward asked "what that you are a heartless stupid rude idiotic teenaged boy who needs to mind his own business then yeah I know so now get off my land now before I call my dad in here and have you arrested" I went off "you need to be taught some manners see you at school tomorrow when you don't have your little guard dog " he replied Kato growled then they walked down the sidewalk and got in a Volvo we all went in the living room and sat Jared was the first to speak "Wow Remind me to stay on her good side just then Sam's cell rang "Sam Embry phased and took off to the woods I am lucky Jake was at Quil's or he would have seen has Bella made her change you may want to bring her Embry was really upset" Just then her was some whining outside I got up and walked out back "we found him and we are lucky Charlie's allowed to know if not he would now and yea Bella's made her change and Paul imprinted on her well I got to go Billy and help Embry" Sam ended the call

we walked out and Sam left to phase I walked up to Embry "hey Em it will be okay" I sat down and he laid down and put his head in my lap then I heard his voice

I hope so why am I even trying to talk it's not like you can understand me –Embry

I can Embry look okay –Bella I let my wings show

Wow how long have you had wings- Embry

Just tonight –Bella

Hey Embry it's me Sam –Sam

Embry growled "hey watch it pup not around Bella" Paul Growled

Hey Sam phase out I can help him it might be easier would that help Em-Bella

Yea – Embry

Okay –Sam

So Em what happened to make you turn all wolf- Bella just then my phone rang I answered

Hey now is not a good time –me

Hey sorry look the hospital called I guess dad is an emergency contact Anyway Embrys mom is in the hospital and it's not looking to good I tried to call his phone but he didn't answer.-Jacob

Yeah he's here he forgot his phone his mom told him to bring me my gift I am going to go and we will head to the hospital – me

Okay bye-Jacob

When I got off the phone Embry had the shorts on I know he herd Everything "bells can we go now" he choked out "sure" I got up and hugged him "Paul could you drive" "sure lets go" Paul Said "Wait" my dad said we stopped he went in the house and grabbed two shirts "you can't go shirtless" he muttered Paul and Embry put them on and we got in the truck "bells what am I going to do she's all I have left I don't want to say bye to her she is supposed to see me graduate and get married. I can't live by myself I burn water what am I going to do" he started to cry again I just sat there and held him "you are not alone you have Me, Jake, Quil and the pack and you will stay with me my real parents left me with a house it's on the border of LA push and forks and I was going to move into it anyway cause its closer to the pack how about it." I asked "You sure" he asked "of course" by then we had pulled into the hospital and were walking in we asked the nurse what room she was in and told us to wait here the doctor wanted to speak to her family we sat on a large sectional they had in the waiting room Embry laid down and put his head in my lap "Em I know your tired go to sleep and I wake you up when the doctor comes" "thanks "he with a yawn he was asleep instantly "Paul you can move in to if you want I was going to ask you later when we were alone I know we just met but I don't want to be apart from you ever" I said he put his arm on the back of my chair "I would love to Bella" Paul replied "you guys here for Ms. Call" A dr. asked he had Black hair "we are with her son let me wake him up" "Em wake up the Dr. here" he sat right up "how is she and what happened" she was at work when she fell they brought her in an ambulance we done some x-rays and then an Mri and we found a tumor an her brain and we found it too late if she came in Earlier than we could have had operatied but it's too late it already spread so we can't operate she is awake right know we can only make her comfortable only two people at a time in ICU okay she is in room 5 you may go see her" he said and left "you two go I'll wait here okay" Paul said "thanks can you call Billy and Sue " I replied "sure go on he needs you" I hugged him and walked back there with Embry he was holding on to me for dear life and I could tell he wouldn't be letting go any time soon when we got to her room he slowly opened the door we walked in he took one look and turned his head and hide it in my neck "Embry that you and Bella" she said in a raspy voice "hey "Embry finally looked up and walked over to his mom and gently hugged her "mom I don't want to lose you I don't want you to go who's supposed to help keep us boys out of trouble and who is supposed to teach me to Bake my cake ,who is going to help me when I get stuck on home work" he sobbed "Bella honey" "yes "I replied I was trying to hold back my tears and be strong for Embry but Ms. Call was like my Second mother after Sarah jakes mom died she was the only mother figure I had left since my mom left. " Bella could you look after my Embry for me you are the only one I trust with my boy and make sure he gets him a good girl and not some girl that acts like Quil" "hey what's wrong with the way I act I am very mature for my Age" Quil said as he and Jake walked in I raised my eye brows in question Jake saw and answered "your dad pulled some strings" I just nodded "Bella they are your headache now and don't let them gang up on you and you three boys listen to bells she is you guys boss" "mom you can't leave me who's going to make my special cake on my birthday" "I will look I'm sorry Ms. Call but he has to Know" "know What mom please tell me" Son this Isn't the first time I was sick I knew I had cancer and I told Bella about 2 Months ago I went through the treatment but it came back so Bella wanted to tell you but I made her promise me that she wouldn't so last week she approached me and asked me to show her how to make your cake just in case I was not there" she said I walked up to Embry and put my arms around him "did you show her how to make your cookies to you know the ones we get when we get a good grade" Quil Asked "sure did Hey Jake, Quil could you take my son and get him to eat I want to talk to Bella alone" "Okay come on Em"they started to walk out I knew what she wanted to talk about me being an Angel Kato told me that she Knew "he can stay" I said she gave me a look "okay he can stay"Quil and Jake left "so who told you my Mom or Dad" "Your Mom so how did my son find out" "he phased tonight and came straight to my house and he is going to be living with me and Paul" "who is this Paul character" she asked "I am and Bella is my imprint sorry I had to come and check on Embry Sam was worried since Embry's a new wolf and all" "and you don't mind my son living with you two" she asked Paul "Nope not at all besides when Quil and Jake Phases I know Bella will need help keeping the three musketeers in line" "yeah she will" I will be in the waiting room you two take as long as you need Bella Charlie said not to worry about school he will handle it" Paul said "thanks Paul" I gave him a hug and he left the room after the at the three of us sat around telling stories from when we were younger we sat there for about three Hours then she fell asleep me and Embry sat and talked quietly then we herd her heart slow to a stop and then the machines started the final sign the nurses came in and tried everything but then told us what we already knew she was gone I held embry while he cried we sat there for about 30 min. before I asked him the question I dreaded "Em you ready to go I will stay with you all night I won't leave your side until you want me to okay" he just nodded we got up and walked out of the room leaving his mom behind when we got to the Waiting room everyone head shot up Embry kept his head buried in my Neck Paul looked at me and asked the silent question without words I just nodded everyone seemed to understand we sat down for a little bit "embry where do you want to go" I asked "can we go to your house I can't go home now" "Sure Paul you drive" the car ride was silent when we got home "Paul could you go pull out the couch" he nodded and walked ahead of us when we got in the house the pull out bed was made "you work fast" No it was already out Charlie knew. Paul laid in the recliner while me and embry laid on the couch when his head hit the pillow Embry fell asleep I knew he would not Sleep long. Kato came and laid his head on my legs I started petting his head "How are you doing Bella?" Paul asked "okay I guess it's hard you know just a couple days ago she was teaching me how to bake a cake now she's gone she was like a mom to me you know my mom left when I was 2 and then Sarah black died but Ms. Call took us in she was the one we went to when we got hurt I remember one time when I was about 5 and Embry was 2 she was watching me while my dad was out of town Jake and Quil were grounded for something I don't remember but anyways we were outside playing in the Garden and Embry's ball went in the bushes and I stuck my hand in the bushes and turns out they were rose bushes I got the thorn out myself but when I saw the blood I fainted but before blacked out I heard embry scream and when I woke up he was wrapped around me like he is now. He did not let me out of his sight for about a week." "I did and still don't want to lose you but I will now that you have Paul" "Em you won't lose me I may not spend every day with you guys because I will be with Paul but that don't mean we won't hang out let's face it I am always going to need you I mean who else is going to give Paul the big brother speech why did you think you would lose me" Jared don't let no guys around Kim I just figured Paul Would do the same" "dude I won't do that look Jared does it Because Kim is too shy to tell guys to back off so he does it for her but let's face it Bella Here can stick up for herself like a while ago she stood up to two vampires and then she told Sam what to do and besides if I even tried to keep Bella away from you guys she would kill me" he explained "that's right" I said just then the guys came in "since everyone's up why don't we go for a run or in these threes case a fly it will help of get used to working together" Jared Suggested


End file.
